


Thicker Than Blood

by ForeignNebula



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lucifer needs a hug 2k18, Post 1x07, family ties, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeignNebula/pseuds/ForeignNebula
Summary: When a blast from his past surfaces, Lucifer realizes that his Father is not quite finished with him yet. Just what exactly does the Man Upstairs want with him and why does it involve one Chloe Decker? (Post 1x07)





	Thicker Than Blood

**Author's Note:**

> My first foray into the Lucifer fandom! I have fallen hard and fast with the lovable characters and can't wait to see how things turn out.

The throbbing beats of the music made perfect time with her heart beat as she weaved between the patrons of the club. Fake faces, glitter, expensive jewellery, they were all oozing excess and wealth and it was enough for the sneer to become permanently cemented onto her face. 

How many years had she seen the end product of excess? The Fall that almost all had when nothing was enough? Sure, there were the very few that realised that the material was nothing in long run and that everyone ended either up Above, or Below, but they were far and few between.

Rolling her green eyes at the looks that she was receiving from the writhing crowd, she moved towards the back of the club, slinking up the stairs that would lead to the elevator that would take her to the penthouse. 

More people littered the staircase and the balcony surrounding the entrance to the metal box, giving her snide looks and sneers at the attire that she had decided to wear.

It was true, what she had decided to wear was nothing like what the patrons of Lux wore: ripped black jeans with black studded boots with chunky heels were a far cry from the tanned, bare legs of the LA social elite, much less a mini-skirt. Her shirt wasn’t anything like the skimpy tops that the two blondes gossiping in the corner wore either: a deep red shirt that had strategic rips all-across the front and back revealed a corseted black bra. Small silver chains with miniature crucifixes hung down her back, swaying in time to her steps from the black leather jacket she wore like a cape on her shoulders.

She knew she stuck out like a sore thumb in a sea of Hollywood standard beauty, but she honestly couldn’t care. She had spent so long trying to please the one person she had thought loved her and for _what_?

Shaking her head ruefully, she looked at the button that would summon the elevator and paused. Biting her blood-red painted lip, she wondered if what she was about to do would be the right thing. The most important question would be if he actually believed her.

Running her hand through her dark hair, she huffed a sigh and jammed the button, once again ignoring the leering and the gossiping that she could hear just behind her. The silver doors slid open, the ding lost amongst the music, and she stepped inside the metal contraption.

As she turned to face the way she came, she heard one of the gossiping blondes gasp and turn to her friend, her voice seeming all too loud amongst the thumping of the bass.

“Isn’t that Ella Storm!?”

The question brought a wicked smile to her face and she winked to the blonde who noticed as the doors finally slid shut and took her upstairs.

\---

-

\---

When the ding of the elevator notified him to the presence of another in his home, Lucifer sighed internally but when he turned to face the intruder, he had his dazzling smile on his face, ready to charm whoever it was to leave him alone. “I’m very sorry but I am not in the mood to entertain guests right now,” he started, dark eyes widening when he took in the sight in front of him.

A young woman sauntered towards his bar as casually as if she owned the place, picking up two crystal tumblers and proceeded to pluck a bottle of whiskey straight off the wall. She hummed a tune under her breath as she opened the top of the whiskey and poured the contents into the two tumblers.

Stunned, Lucifer just watched the woman, intrigued at what exactly it was that she was doing. He watched as she replaced the top of the whiskey and placed it back where it had been on the wall and picked up the two tumblers. He watched her back as she seemed to freeze for a second, taking note of the crucifixes on her jacket and scoffing.

She was one of _those_ , it seemed.

He was about to open his mouth and tell her to get out when she whirled around, red painted lips twisting in a smile that slammed into him like a sledgehammer. He _knew_ that smile, it had haunted his dreams whenever he deigned the urge to sleep, but he just couldn’t place it.

“Hello big brother,” she finally spoke voice soft and accented, green eyes glittering like gems in the dim lights from the chandelier above her.

That seemed to snap him out of his thoughts, a frown marring his face as a cold fury seemed to seep into his blood. “Big brother?” he hissed, taking a step forward without realising it. “I am no-ones ‘ _big brother’_ to an insignificant mortal human!”

The smile wavered from her face, the green light in her eyes seeming to dim a little before brightening again and she straightened, shoulders pulling back as she stood to her full height. “I see that you don’t believe me,” she said simply, that same accent colouring her words with a pinch of sarcasm, “Why did I think that just because I recognized you, you’d do the same for me?” she sighed and turned back to the bar, placing one of the tumblers down on the bar top and placing the other to her lips. She downed the contents in one gulp, eyeing the other tumbler before repeating the process. “Damn I needed that,” she sighed and turned back to face him again.

“Would you tell me exactly what it is that you want so that you can _get out_?!” Lucifer exploded, walking up to her towering over her. “What is it that you _desire_?” he said, letting his charm weave its spell on the woman.

“Oh, please Luci,” she said, rolling her eyes and stepping out from beneath him, “Your little party trick won’t work on me.” She said flippantly, walking towards the piano and sitting on the bench.

Lucifer froze, his voice lost as he stared at the empty space before him. She had… _resisted_. Just like the Detective. Just like _Chloe_.

Whirling around, he stalked towards her and grabbed her by her arms, pushing her hard against the keys of the piano and creating a noise so horrible that the both of them flinched. “ _ **Who are you**_?!” he demanded, towering over her, the fury blazing in his veins.

He was sick and tired of the mystery that was Chloe Decker, he didn’t want another to add to the list.

Although he knew that the fires of Hell were reflected in his eyes, enough to send normal mortals running and screaming for the hills, the woman in his hold simply closed her eyes and sagged against him, her movements pressing on more pianos keys to create a rather mournful note. She was silent for a while and Lucifer thought that he might have actually broken her mind, when she opened her eyes again, the green blazing brightly with an inner fire that tickled his memory painfully.

“You honestly don’t remember me?” she asked, a cheeky smile creeping across her face, “And here I thought that my favourite Big Brother would recognise his favourite Little Sister. This incarnation is the closest I have looked to my original self in over a thousand years.”

Her words were cryptic at best and downright impossible to figure out at worst, but a thought kept needling him at the back of his mind, a painful memory that he had buried eons ago, one that he refused to look into. He released his hold of her, stepping back and glaring at her as she sighed again and leaned off of the piano keys. “Spit it out, mortal,” he said in a low voice, baffled by her words.

The ding of the elevator saw Maze appear, a look of righteous fury on her face as she stared around the apartment before landing on the woman before him. “You!” she hissed and stalked down the stairs, a finger pointing at her accusingly. “How did you manage to get past the security!”

The woman laughed, a happy sound that struck a cord in Lucifer and he felt his breath catch in throat.

 _He knew that sound_.

Granted he hadn’t heard it since before his Fall, but it was a sound that he never thought he would hear ever again.

“That there is a secret, Demon,” the woman smiled, turning her face back to Lucifer and seeing the stunned look on his face. She knew he had figured it out, the look of stunned realization making him look so much like the man he was before… Well, _Before_. “Shall we try that again then?” she asked, standing up straight, her hands clasped in front of her. “Hello Big Brother.”

Maze startled, face dissolving into bafflement as she looked from Lucifer to the woman that she had an inkling familiarity of. “Big Brother? Lucifer, what is going on?” she hissed, staring at the younger woman.

Swallowing thickly, feeling his throat tighten with an emotion that he couldn’t name, Lucifer nodded his head in a jerky manner, watching as the younger woman started to silently cry, the smile never leaving her face. “Yes,” he finally said, voice hoarse, sounding strangled to his ears. He cleared his throat, hands clenching at his sides as he looked at the woman properly. He had no idea how he wasn’t able to see the similarity before, but now he could _see_ it, could see the same dimples that appeared whenever she smiled, the same eyes that could glow with a righteous fury, the same soft voice that would tell him stories if he was having a day, that would tell him he was _loved_.

How could he not see it before?

“Maze,” he said finally, a small smile beginning on his face, a spark of joy starting in the darkest recesses of his soul, “I would like to introduce you to my little sister,” he said, the smile blossoming on his face as stepped forwards and swept the woman in to an embrace that was millennia in coming.

“This is Gabriel.”


End file.
